Genetically-encoded reporters based on fluorescence resonance energy transfer (FRET) have become powerful tools for monitoring the activities of protein kinases and second messengers in live-cell imaging, but their application in high throughput assays has yet to be realized. There is a need in the art for sensitive PKA reporters which can be used for accurate measurements of spatial and temporal PKA activities in living cells.